More Than the Moon
by Moonchild10
Summary: Tamaki x Haruhi oneshot.“I love you,” as Haruhi was musing, Tamaki had managed to sidle up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, and his breath was warm against the shell of her ear as he spoke. “I love you more than the moon.”


_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran! Bisco Hatori does._

_This is an ultra fluffy TamaHaru fic I wrote as a Christmas gift for lovinjerryt! Please excuse any inaccuracies and such, as I wrote this spur of the moment while filled with unbridled joy XD  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Tamaki-sempai, we're never going to be ready in time if you keep staring out the window instead of unpacking," Haruhi paused in placing various items of clothing into her suitcase to look up at the blonde, who was standing before the large picture window of the bedroom they shared and staring out into the full, bright moon with a distant expression on his face. Instantly he seemed to snap back to attention, turning his bottomless blue-violet eyes on her and fixing her with his trademarked dazzling smile.

"How can I help it, Haruhi!?" he asked her, grinning widely. "I'm too excited to focus my attention on packing right now!" there was a hint of whininess in his voice, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. "And you don't have to call me sempai anymore, remember? We're married now!"

"It's a habit," Haruhi explained, slightly embarrassed but not phased. "And besides, you're still my sempai at university. Just because it's not high school anymore doesn't mean that's changed."

"But it feels so much _cozier_ without it!" Tamaki protested, and in a flash he was at her side, brushing up against her and prompting her to accidentally drop the nightgown she was holding as his elbow bumped her own. "Call me by my name! Try it out, just this once?" his moist eyes were pleading, and Haruhi sighed.

"Alright. If you keep goofing off instead of packing, we're never going to be ready in time, _Tamaki_," she obliged, smiling slightly at the squeal of pleasure her words produced. It was strange how a simple change of title could bring about such joy in her childish husband. It struck her for a moment that even in this regard they were different. She couldn't care less what name others called her by. It had barely even affected her at all to suddenly start being referred to as Haruhi Suoh. "And don't just pack Ramen this time, sempai."

"Just pack Ramen!" Tamaki scoffed. "I'll have you know that I've had one of my suitcases packed for _three days_, and it has everything important in it!" he leaned down and picked up the expensive Italian leather case, holding it up for her to see.

"You're bringing more than one?" puzzled, Haruhi looked down at her own small suitcase, which contained only the bare essentials; clothing, a toothbrush, and a book for the plane. It hadn't occurred to her to bring anything extravagant.

"Of course," Tamaki replied. "I have so much that I just leave home without!" it was at this inopportune moment that the suitcase in Tamaki's hand fell open, dumping its contents onto the floor. Haruhi looked down at them. There were thirty packages of instant Ramen and a pair of clean underwear. For a moment, the two of them simply stared at the spilled luggage, and then Haruhi burst out laughing.

"Curse those twins and their incessant need to make me look like a fool!" Tamaki said in what sounded like horror. "They must have repacked my bag while they were up here using the shower yesterday!"

Haruhi was still laughing, and the expression of betrayal on Tamaki's face told her she should stop, but she couldn't. She leaned over slightly and pressed her hands to her knees, trying to calm herself down as Tamaki looked on abashedly and began to pick up the spilled packages of Ramen. Haruhi bent to help him, still tittering as her laughter fell below a dull roar. Straightening up with her arms full of beef Ramen, she dumped them onto the bed.

"Sorry for laughing at you, Tamaki-sempai. And I'm sorry for nagging you, too. It's just that this is going to be my first time out of Japan, so I'd feel a lot better if we had things ready in advance."

"But of course!" Tamaki agreed. "Anything to make this more comfortable for you, my darling! Oh, just think of it!" his arm swept around her waist. "The two of us on honeymoon in France together! I can't wait for you to see it! It's beautiful at this time of year! Everything covered in frost and snow and glittering like jewels! Kyouya says I'm crazy for wanting to have our honeymoon in the winter, but… we can always come back in the summer! And besides…" suddenly, he looked almost demure. "December in Paris is absolutely gorgeous, and I think it's the only thing in the world that can even come close to comparing to how beautiful you are," he didn't sound forced or theatrical as he said this. Simply sincere and very faintly bashful.

"Tamaki…" genuinely touched, Haruhi dropped the blouse she had just picked up and simply looked at him. He was wearing a rather simple sage colored sweater and a pair of dark pants, and there was a spot in his hair that was tousled from repeatedly nuzzling against her shoulder earlier as she tried to pack. She knew there were many who thought her unwise for marrying him so young and after only dating for a little less than a year beforehand (herself often among them), but it was moments like these when she remembered the feelings that she had gotten when he had initially proposed before their long engagement. There was a kind of fiery impatience when it came to being with him, as though she simply couldn't _wait_ long enough to find a proper time to get married and practicality didn't matter in the slightest. He had asked her to marry him the night of his high school graduation, and Haruhi had, after taking time to mull it all over, eventually accepted. And now here they were two years later with those old days of uncertainty behind them and only the brightest of futures together ahead.

"I love you," as Haruhi had been musing, Tamaki had managed to sidle up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, and his breath was warm against the shell of her ear as he spoke. "I love you more than the moon."

"I love you too," Haruhi whispered, closing her eyes as his large hand slipped under her chin and turned her head around so he could kiss her. She had not grown much since the old days, and he had to bend slightly to meet her lips. No matter how many times he kissed her, her stomach never failed to somersault the same way it had when they had their first kiss. Even now, her heart fluttered. It was times like this when she had to wonder if perhaps this was all simply lines from a storybook, because it felt too perfect to be real.

Tamaki whirled her around to hold her against his chest, and almost without stopping he was already kissing her again. Haruhi lifted herself onto her tiptoes and consequently deepened the kiss. They held each other with almost mad tenderness, and as quickly as they had begun, the kiss rose in intensity until Haruhi was breathless. She was thoroughly enjoying tangling tongues with Tamaki, and couldn't help giggling slightly as he guided her back onto the bed she had previously been leaning against, knocking several of his half-filled suitcases onto the floor.

"Tamaki-sempai… we have a lot of packing to do…" Haruhi reminded him.

"Is packing what you really _want_ to be doing right now?" Tamaki asked in reply, his indigo eyes smoldering rather sensually as he looked down at her. It was pleasantly surprising to her when he took this much initiative, and she could not deny her body's natural response to it.

"Not really," she admitted, looping her arms around his back as he kissed her again. "I'd much rather be doing this…" she tasted him slowly as he began to touch her and drive her gently out of control. She supposed it was rather normal for them to get carried away by their passion this way; they were newlyweds, after all. Every kiss, every touch, every sigh was slow and lingering. It was delicious to know that they had the rest of their lives to do this and there was no hurry to finish. It was with this knowledge that the gradual but unstoppable heat between them grew, and by the time they had finished Haruhi was sorely out of breath, her skin glistening with sweat. The light of the lamp beside the bed mingled with the moonlight and cast a half warm, half cold glow on Tamaki's skin, and it was rather beautiful to look at as he moved to lay beside her and pulled her back into his arms.

"That was incredible," Haruhi whispered softly into the hollow under his chin. "You're really into it tonight."

"I suppose it was because I was just thinking about the future," Tamaki confessed, kissing her forehead and pulling the warm blue quilt up to cover their bare bodies. "I'm so happy to be married to you, Haruhi. Every time I think about it, it makes me want to grab onto you and never let you go."

"I love it too," Haruhi told him. "I never honestly gave a second thought to marriage back in high school. I can't believe it all ended up like this."

"It never surprised me," Tamaki pulled back, and she saw that he was grinning. "From the time I first figured out how I felt about you, I knew I was never going to be able to let you go."

"I'm glad you were always so confident about it," Haruhi kissed him gently and then wiggled out of his arms. She turned over and made a move to get out of bed, but Tamaki's hands caught her shoulders. "There's still a lot of packing we need to do…" she protested.

"It can wait until morning," Tamaki purred, sliding forward to curl against her back. "Right now what you need to do is relax and stop worrying about it so much! Everything is going to be fine. I'll be right there with you the whole time, and we'll make sure everything gets done together. I promised I'd always look after you, didn't I?"

Haruhi could picture the smile on his face and she sighed softly and gave in, nestling her back more comfortably against his chest. "Alright, I'll wait until morning," she agreed, reaching out one arm to switch off the lamp on the bedside table. "And thank you… for always keeping that promise."

"It's my pleasure," Tamaki assured her, kissing the back of her head. "I just love you that much."

"I love you too," Haruhi smiled as Tamaki slipped his arms around her waist and shifted to nestle his cheek against her shoulder. And she lay there in the comfortable warmth of their bed with Tamaki dozing against her, Haruhi could not take her eyes off of the moon outside the window. It made her smile softly to herself, because it was the only thing as far as the eye could see that was as bright as their future.


End file.
